


family found in our own time

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Multi, spoilers for episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times the members of Vox Machina fell a little bit in love with Jarrett Howarth, and one time he fell in love back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family found in our own time

**Author's Note:**

> a request fill from tumblr posted here bc Why Not. thank you to Jarrett Howarth, Perfect Man.

**1\. Percy**

“And down _here_ is my workshop,” Percy says with an air of finality. He hadn’t expected to be taking new hires on a tour of the Keep, especially when he’s barely had time to explore the place himself. Scanlan, of course, had absconded upon hearing of Pike’s return and left the job to Percy, and he’s had to fall back on half-remembered lessons in speech and rhetoric.

Jarrett, to his credit, looks to be paying sufficient attention, asking questions as appropriate for their new guard captain. It’s a terrible pain to look him in the eyes too long, as Percy finds himself blushing like an awkward teenager all over again, red-faced and sweaty-palmed when faced with the handsome young guard assigned just outside his lesson rooms.

“A workshop,” Jarrett repeats. “Yes, Lady Vex’ahlia mentioned you have quite the talent for all sorts of tinkering. A fascinating pursuit.”

“Y-yes, well.” Percy clears his throat gently. “I prefer to work by myself, without distractions, so should anyone have need of me, I would ask that you only interrupt me when it is truly necessary. And to always, _always_ knock.”

Jarrett nods and gives a wry smile. “Do not disturb. I understand.” He winks- so quickly Percy’s not sure it even _was_ a wink -nothing so languid and obvious as Vex’s winks.

Percy’s dreams are warmer than usual, that night.

**2\. Keyleth**

She can hear it on the crisp breeze- autumn is blowing into Emon, and the plants are ready to sleep.

Keyleth wanders through the courtyard in her bare feet- it’s still warm, here in the last remains of summer, and the earth is soft beneath her toes. She tends to the trees, whispering words of rest to them. It’s good to be back from the Underdark, to be back above ground; she’s not sure she could have stood much more time down there, away from the wind and the familiar flora.

She’s removing dead branches from a bush when she discovers the bird. It’s a tiny sparrow, smaller than her clenched fist, lying dead in the dirt.

“Ohhh,” she murmurs. “Oh no no no.”

Birds die all the time, she reminds herself as she scoops the tiny body into her hands, but the thought doesn’t make her any less sad. She tries to pour healing magic into its cold little form, to no avail. The little bird has been dead many hours now.

“Lady Keyleth?” a voice calls, and she jumps, clutching the sparrow to her chest. Jarrett stands behind her, frowning, and Keyleth’s cheeks go red. “Are you all right?”

“Yes! I’m fine! Just- hanging out with the plants, you know. Druid stuff. I just…” She glances down at the bird and sighs. “Oh. It’s silly.”

Jarrett follows her gaze, then crouches down in the grass with her. He doesn’t say anything as she digs a small hole and buries the bird, doesn’t say anything as she hums and druidcrafts small white flowers over the makeshift grave. He sits with her in silence as the wind gently whips their hair.

**3\. Pike**

Every morning at dawn, Pike enters the Keep’s temple. She lights new incense at the altar and cleans the remains from the previous day before she sits and prays.

Today, she is not alone in the temple.

“Jarrett?”

The form in the pews perks up slightly. Pike walks over to him- he looks tired and slightly sheepish, but he smiles at her. “My lady. Apologies- I lost track of the time.”

“You don’t need to apologize for being here.” Pike takes a seat next to him. “And you don’t need to call me ‘my lady’ either. Certainly not here.”

Jarrett bows his head and smiles, softer this time. “Of course.”

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Pike says. “I didn’t know you were a religious man. Vax has asked me if I’ve thought about holding services here, and I suppose I could-”

“Ah- forgive me. I am not a particularly pious man, nor is Sarenrae my goddess, but I find comfort here.” He gazes up towards the ceiling, contentment on his face. “It reminds me a bit of the temples at home, in Marquet. There is peace here.”

Pike nods. The power of the divine glows with warmth inside her for a moment. “My sanctuary is yours,” she says, and she closes her eyes and begins to pray.

Jarrett says nothing, but she can feel his body beside hers for a long time.

**4\. Vex**

“Oh-oh-oh fu-u-uck _yes_!”

Vex’s thighs clench when she climaxes and she collapses, sweaty and spent, onto Jarrett’s chest. He lets out a quiet “oof!” when she does, but he wraps his arms around her and rubs the spot between her shoulderblades.

“That was particularly athletic,” Jarrett says. “Has it been so long?”

“Darling, you have _no idea_.” Vex stretches out and lets Jarrett really knead at that knot of tension in her back. “One good lay in all of Vasselheim. Unbelievable.”

“Oh?” Jarrett grins at her. “Do tell.”

“Mmm. A tiefling woman. Never slept with a tiefling before. She had this _tail,_ and the things she could do with her tongue-! My oh my.” Vex rolls off of Jarrett. “Oh, and our sweet Keyleth got snuggly with a cleric! That’s my girl.”

“Good for her,” Jarrett says. He rises from the bed in search of his armor. “What did you do with my shirt? Ah, no- here it is-”

Vex leans back against a pillow and watches Jarrett dress. The man really does have a perfect ass. You could bounce a silver off it. “I’m glad my brother hasn’t found out about you seducing me, you devil,” she says.

Jarrett chuckles as he pulls his pants on. “How do you know he doesn’t?”

“You’re still here, for one.”

“Perhaps he knows that you seduced _me_ and I was helpless against your feminine wiles,” Jarrett replies. “Or perhaps I’ve seduced him as well!”

Vex makes a retching sound and throws a boot in Jarrett’s direction.

“Thank you, I was looking for that.” Jarrett kisses her swiftly before straightening his armor. “There. How do I look?”

“Professional yet slightly debauched. Absolutely perfect.”

“I aim to please, my lady.” He gives her a grin and one of her own patented winks before he exits the room.

Yeah. She couldn’t ask for a better guard captain.

**+1**

He’s standing in the middle of the courtyard, unable to believe he’s still alive. Dragons- _multiple_ -in Emon, attacking the Keep he’s charged with protecting. He’s never seen even one dragon that size before. Good gods, when did the world go mad?

Jarrett shakes his head and sheathes his rapier. He snaps quick orders to Shayne and Cordell as he walks into the Keep.

Vox Machina is scattered around the hall, healing the wounded, gathering the dead. Jarrett rubs his eyes to be sure he’s not hallucinating the celestial being of light that appears to be repairing the roof.

There are dozens of shaken survivors gathered here, and his employers are doing their best to aid them all. So many people in Emon thought to come here, to their heroes, and they’re living up to the standard.

He would die for them, Jarrett realizes. Not just because it’s his job. All seven of them, he would lay down his life if they asked and he would do it gladly. He wonders if they realize how much they are beloved, not just by him, but by everyone- Laina, Cordell, every single person in this building, right here, right now.

Jarrett shakes his head. Gods willing, there will be time for these thoughts later. He rolls up his sleeves and he gets to work.


End file.
